Oliver, I Love you too
by Emily Bett
Summary: A what if story when Oliver beets Ra's Al Ghul in the duel and comes home safely


It had been 7 hours. 7 hours since he left. 7 hours since he said 'I love you' to her. She defiantly wasn't expecting that. 6 hours since Roy and Digg left. That meant it left her with 6 hours to worry, pace back and fourth, replay the scene in her head. It wasn't the first time he had said them 3 words. Yes the first was fake; yes it was to fool Slade, but she still couldn't help but let herself believe it. They had covered the subject briefly on the island but never gone into detail and it still left her wondering if her meant it or not. Well 7 hours ago sort of put her mind to rest, she let the whole of herself believe, not just her mind but her heart as well.

So there she was sat, down in the lair on her own. She wore just a pair of leggings and a jumper (that just happened to be Oliver's jumper on top of her own). It was cold the heating had decided to shut down and she couldn't be bothered to go home even though Digg had told her to go home. But what was she meant to do there. Sit and catch up on her favourite T.V eating ice-cream or Tortillas waiting for a phone call from Oliver to say he was back safe. So she just decided to stay in the Liar, updating the system, whilst watching Netflix on her tablet.

Felicity didn't want to think that Ra's Al Ghul had won the duel and killed Oliver. She didn't even want to consider the matter. She knew Oliver could kill him but he just needed to know he could. She didn't doubt him one bit. But to be honest she was starting to worry, a lot. It had been a while. Then again he didn't specify how long he would be, or even if he was gonna come back. "No don't think about that, Felicity, he'll come back, he has too, I'll kill him if he doesn't but I wouldn't be able to because her could already be dead and I'm gonna stop now." she said to herself before going back to watching Just Go With It. She wasn't very far into the movie only about 10 minuets, and she was bored, very bored. A friend at Palmer Technologies had recommended it and to be honest it wasn't the best. Very boring.

Then that's when she heard it. She heard the door open. She spun around in her chair to see Oliver stood at the top of the stairs. A smile spread across her face. He ran/walked down the stairs. She ran over to him throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm good." He hugged her tighter to him. "Is… is he, ya know, dead."

"Yeah he's, dead. Very dead. Over the edge of a mountain dead."

"I knew you could." He lifted her of the floor slightly and she wrapped her legs around his calves. His hand went to the back of her head tangled in her pony-tail. "Oliver."

"Yeah."

"I, um,…"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I, um, I love you too." He locked his arms under her arse and lifted her higher her legs going around his waist. She looked at him and his hand went to her cheek his thumb trance the corner of her lips. She moved slightly in his arms and heard him hum in pain. "Oh are you okay? He did hurt you didn't he?"

"He just cut my arm that's all." She scrambled out his arms, "which arm?"

"Right." She rolled up his right sleeve to see a very bloody bandage wrapped around his arm. "Oh, that's really bad. Let me sort it out." She pulled him over to the med table and found the medical kit. She found her phone and called Digg putting it on speaker phone. "Felicity what's wrong?" Digg's voice sounded worried and a bit annoyed. "Digg, it's Oliver. He's back."

"Are you down in the lair, Felicity?

"I might be." Oliver gave a slight laugh. "Felicity I told you to go home."

"I know but I couldn't. I wanted to stay."

"You're so stupid, you could have got hurt!"

"I'm fine though. Now are you two coming or not?"

"Yes we're coming, Felicity," he said before hanging up. "You wanted to stay and wait for me?"

"Yeah." There was silence between the two as Felicity worked on his cut cleaning it and stitching it up.

"You told me he didn't hurt you."

"I know."

"But why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie, I twisted the truth."  
>"Oliver. You lied."<p>

"Well cos it doesn't hurt." She looked up at him and shook her head. He looked over at her tablet still playing the movie, but with the head phones plugged in. "What you watching?"

"Oh, bummers, I forgot to turn it of. I'll have to charge it up now."

"You didn't answer my question, what are you watching?"

"A crappy," she pulled the gloves or her hand, slightly struggling, "awful, film." He looked at her trying to pull the bloody gloves of. "Let me do it, come here." He held out his hand and she put hers on his before her took the gloves off. "Thanks," Oliver started to collect all the wipes and put them in the bin. He sat down in her chair and put the ear phones in. She stood awkwardly behind her chair watching the movie. He suddenly took her hand and pulled her towards him. His hands settled on her hips and pushed her down lightly hinting towards her that he wanted her to sit on his lap. She perched on his knees before he pulled her back so her back was flat against his chest. Felicity reached for the headphone plug and unplugged it from her tablet. He kissed her shoulder and she smiled at him as he reached for her knees pulling them up so she was curled into him.

This was defiantly going to be the best chapter of both their lives.


End file.
